clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mystery Unfolds
The Mystery Unfolds is the first mission in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. In this mission, after encountering a strange blue puffle in the Coffee Shop, the player must follow riddles left by a mysterious character named "D". Plot The game begins in the Town. If the player talks with Aunt Arctic there, she greets the player and mentions that to find out about the latest news, one should read the Club Penguin Times, and that there is a copy of the current issue in the Coffee Shop. Inside, the player has the option to read the paper, and doing so starts the mission. While the player is reading the news, the door to the Coffee Shop opens a blue puffle enters, jumping with a piece of paper that has a riddle on it, showing a cloud with snow, a castle, an arrow pointing right, and a signature that reads "D". The player then has to talk to the barista, who does not know who the puffle is, but thinks the paper is a clue, and suggests looking outside. Outside the Gift Shop, a purple penguin counting coins can be talked to. This penguin does not know who the blue puffle belongs to, but if shown the paper, thinks its meant to represent the Snow Forts. Once there, there is a mysterious snowman, who hands the player another piece of paper, this time showing "a pet, a play, and pizza". The snowman then points to the right. Also at the Snow Forts is a blue penguin whose hat was blown away by the wind and onto the Clock Tower. The blue puffle can be used to throw a snowball at the target on the tower, turning the gears and causing the hat to fall. The hat must then be picked up and given to the penguin. The penguin thanks the player, and gives them a pair of Funny Glasses. If the second riddle is shown to the penguin, they mention the clues lead to the Plaza. There, a mailbox is near the Stage, with another paper sticking out of the slot. Although the text is unreadable scribbles, the player mentions it reads "a long walk to a short dock yields great rewards". The player must then backtrack and go to the Dock. A yellow penguin gazing at the sea can be talked to, who confirms this is the only dock in the area. Another note is wedged in the pile of inner tubes. This one apparently reads "the world is in your hands, if only you had the light to sea". The player is then prompted to assemble the four pieces of paper. The back sides of each form a map, leading to the Lighthouse. After going inside, there is a barrel in the middle of the room. Interacting with it causes a penguin to jump out, surprising the player. She introduces herself as Dot, aka "D", the one who made the riddles. She also says the blue puffle is named Bouncer. She calls the player by name, and that she and others have been watching the player for a long time, and this was all a test. She says she is part of a very secret agency, and the player says that "everyone has head of the Penguin Secret Agency". She says she is in a different agency, called the Elite Penguin Force, that does top-secret operations most PSA agents don't know about. The EPF thinks the player is a perfect choice to become an agent, and that the player passed the first test, and Dot asks if the player would like to join. She gives the player a Map, and to meet her at the marked location if the player wants to join. Trivia *The map made by combining the four pieces of paper contains Tic Tac Code. It reads, counter-clockwise: EPF, GO HERE, and DOCKS. *If the player asks the yellow penguin at the Dock, "is this the only dock in the area", the penguin says yes. However, if asked again, the penguin says no (which is false), and then mentions "there's a Lighthouse at the Beach". *The first, second, and third pieces of the map can be shown to the four interactable penguins, and they each point out where that specific piece leads to, with two exceptions: the barista is confused by the second riddle, and the penguin with the hat when shown the first riddle, who instead asks the player if thats what led them to the Snow Forts. Showing the map prompts all four to point out its a drawing of the Lighthouse. *The cover of the issue of the Club Penguin Times in this mission uses multiple parts of covers of actual issues, including issues 82 and 102. Gallery Arctic weather is marvelous.png|Aunt Arctic greeting the player CPT in Coffee Shop.png|An issue of the Club Penguin Times in the Coffee Shop CPT read in Coffee Shop.png|Reading the news Blue puffle paper.png|A blue puffle with a piece of paper Snowman paper.png|A snowman holding out the second paper Clock Tower hat.png|A hat stuck on the Clock Tower Funny glasses reward.png|The penguin with a hat giving the player glasses Mailbox paper.png|A mailbox with the third paper Dock inner tubes paper.png|The pile of inner tubes with the fourth paper Postcard map complete.png|The paper formed into a map Dot in barrel.png|Dot revealing herself First EPF test.png|Dot mentioning this was a test Chance to join EPF.png|The player thinking about joining the EPF